Blissful Bird
by Mitsu-Mitsu-chan
Summary: Ieyasu is focused on creating as many bonds as he can. When he brings a little crane home it throws him for a loop.Can the ever oblivious crane be wooed by the young Tokugawa lord? The rating for this story will more than likely change to M eventually. TsuruhimexIeyasu.
1. Chapter 1

**A few months ago, someone requested that I write a Tsuruhime x Ieyasu fic. Here's my attempt. I will be writing more chapters eventually. Sorry I never responded to you, but I've just been thinking it over! **

The sun rose high in the sky over the land of Mikawa. The air was thick with tensions rising in the north. Mitsunari Ishida was making quick work of acquiring allies out from under Ieyasu. This time, he sent Tadakatsu to retrieve the little crane from Iyokono province.

He heard much about the young oracle. She was known to be very perky and sweet, loved by all. Ieyasu looked on over the horizon searching for any sign of Tadakatsu. He grinned jumping out of his window out of pure excitement. Tadakatsu was headed towards his castle, and from the looks of it he was not alone.

He was overjoyed to say the least when the oracle dismounted from Tadakatsu's shoulder thanking him politely with a blush across her cheeks. She pushed back her bobbed hair, tossing her hair about in the wind. Ieyasu couldn't take his eyes off her.

"It really is such an honor to meet you, Tadakatsu! OH!" Tsuruhime turned noticing Ieyasu's presence.

"Hello there! Are you Ieyasu Tokugawa?"

The muscular man chuckled. "Yes, that's me. I hope Tadakatsu kept you good company on your way here."

Tsuruhime blushed again watching the noble samurai walk off towards another side of the castle.

"W-why yes! It was great, really! He really is an amazing hero, don't you think? Come to think of it, I've heard a lot of stories about you, Ieyasu. I thought you would be a lot older! I was thinking someone with wrinkles, and a long ponytail, and a bushy gray bead even!" She spoke animating her thoughts with her hands showing just how long she thought his beard would be.

"You sure are energetic! That's perfect. I will need all the help I can get with you at my side, oracle."

For once, Tsuruhime was quiet and only blushed hard and nodded.

"Well, come inside. Tadakatsu's waiting on us, I'm sure."

Tsuruhime made herself at home inside Ieyasu's castle. She chatted with their allies being fond of a certain gun slinging woman who had taken up residence for the night in the castle.

Ieyasu watched from afar as the two women spoke, Magoichi with an introverted attitude towards the girl's pestering questions. Lucky for her, a cat walked by and she ran off to catch it.

Magoichi sighed coming to stand by Ieyasu.

"She's going to be a handful, you know that, right?"

Ieyasu grinned shaking his head. "A handful? You really think so? I think she's...very adorable." He said happily.

Magoichi's lips twitched into a smirk. "Hey now tough guy, don't you go getting too attached. Anyways, I'm going with my men. Send for me when the time comes." She looked serious at Ieyasu and left.

Ieyasu glanced over at his new house mate. She held the cat petting it behind the ears. Ieyasu could hear it furring from where he stood.

"A handful... we'll see."

A few nights later, Date Masamune sat with Ieyasu drinking sake celebrating their alliance.

"Ah..this is pretty good." Masamune licked the sake from his lips and grinned.

"Now about Mitsunari...we've got a score to settle, so don't you be getting in my way when it's my turn to have a go at him. He's insulted me far too much. I can't let it slide."

Ieyasu poured them both another drink.

"While I understand you have a score to settle, Mitsunari is my rival and I doubt he-"

"Hello everyone!" A bubbly voice announced. Ieyasu and Masamune turned around seeing a skinny girl pop a confetti firecracker into their faces.

"Congratulations on joining team Tokugawa~!" She waved a small yellow flag with the black Tokugawa crest on it and began to cheer.

Ieyasu sweated wondering how his new ally would handle Tsuruhime's sudden intrusion.

"Ha...hahaha!" Masamune laughed heartily, and the other two did as well.

"And who might you be, kid?" Masamune folded his arms smirking.

"I am Tsuruhime, the little crane! I am the oracle at my temple!"

"The oracle is on our side, eh? Hmph." He stood, his armor clanking together.

"Thanks for the warm welcome, little crane." He gently patted her head and turned back to Ieyasu.

"If you need me, you know where to find me."

Ieyasu nodded and bowed respectfully.

The Oshuu lord left and Tsuruhime watched him walk down the hall.

"So cool!" She turned red admiring the samurai. "He fights with six swords? Amazing!"

Ieyasu rubbed the back of his head. He felt a pang of jealously well in his gut. Tsuruhime seemed to think all the men he was allied with were 'cool', but she had yet to say something like that about him. He shook it off his mind deciding instead to play a game of shogi with the oracle.

"You know, Tadakatsu sees through all my moves." Tsuruhime pouted across the game board from him. He smiled.

"He's had a lot of practice." Ieyasu moved his golden general forward.

"Hm. Where would Tadakatsu move...? Let's think." Tsuruhime thought to her self and moved her knight piece forward capturing one of Ieyasu's lances.

"Darn it." Ieyasu rubbed his chin and smiled at Tsuruhime.

"You're learning a lot from Tadakatsu, aren't you?"

She smiled happily. "Oh yes! I admire him a lot!" She brought her hand up to cup her cheek giggling to herself.

"I see. Are there other warriors you admire?" He moved a piece forward on the board.

"Oh! Hehehehe~ Yes, there are so many I feel like I've lost count!" She started listing off soldiers from her home town, soldiers she fought with, fought against, people who she had never met but had heard stories of their deeds. Of course Tadakatsu was thrown in there.

"And what about Masamune?" He cursed himself watching her put him in check. He quickly moved his king.

"He's super cool, don't you think so too, Ieyasu? I mean, the way he talks, the way he walks. He screams bad boy!" Her cheeks heated up and she continued thinking about all the exceptional soldiers she had come across. Ieyasu took that moment to gain the upper hand in the match and grinned.

"Hey, it's your turn."

Tsuruhime blinked down at the bored.

"Hey! You put me in check!" She pointed at Ieyasu's face. She huffed looking all over the board for a safe place to move her king, but none could be found.

"Ohhh! I guess you win!" She pouted.

Ieyasu chuckled lightly. She was the epitome of cute.

"That's alright. I'll treat you to some dango to make up for it, how does that sound?"

"Ah! Yes! I haven't ever tried it!"

He marveled at just how sheltered the little crane was a before coming to his castle.

He walked down to the nearest tea house and ordered tea and sweet dango for them both. He watched her eat the sweet treat happily.

"It's really really reaaaalllly good! Teehee~ Thank you, Ieyasu!"

He sighed smiling at how blissful she was over a sweet dango roll.

"Hey, what about me?" Ieyasu questioned.

"Hmm?" She bit off the last piece of dango, her brown eyes on him.

"What do you think of me, Tsuruhime?" He held his breath, his thumb flicking at the rim of his tea cup. His heart beat faster watching her swallow the last bite.

"I really like you, Ieyasu!"

He let out his breath grinning from ear to ear. "I really like you-" H started softly but was interrupted.

"You're just like an older brother to me!" She said honestly without any misgivings as to how Ieyasu felt.

"I see." Ieyasu's stomach dropped.

"She thinks of me as a brother!" Ieyasu paced his work room talking with Tadakatsu."Ugh!" He put his hands on his hips looking at the ceiling.

"She admires everyone except me!" He palmed his face shaking his head.

There must be a way to make her change the way she looks at me..." He thought aloud.

"...!" Tadakatsu watched his lord struggle with himself.

"I can't just make her like me, Tadakatsu-"

"...!?"

"Wait...what if I...tomorrow morning I could... Tadakatsu, that's a great idea! She won't be able to ignore me after that!" He smiled at his friend.

"Tadakatsu, you always have the best advice!"

Ieyasu rose before dawn the next morning. He ran around the castle ten times. He put on his gauntlets and practiced his punches on a wooden dummy until day break.

"589...590..."

He counted each punch making sure not to miss a beat. He jogged up the many steps leading up to his castle doors. The sun was peaking out from behind the trees. He knew Tsuruhime would be up by now.

Ieyasu walked inside seeing Tadakatsu holding a towel. He took it putting it over his bare shoulder.

"Is she out here?" He whispered to Tadakatsu looking around. He could hear voices in the dining room.

"...!" Tadakatsu warned. "What? What is he doing here?" Ieyasu walked into the room seeing Yoshiaki having breakfast with the little crane.

"And that's when I said, ' If you pull the wings off of a fly, does it become a walk? '" The two began to laugh like a pack of hyenas. Ieyasu frowned. He didn't expect Yoshiaki to be here this morning.

"Oh my! Good morning handsome~" Yoshiaki winked at Ieyasu making him feel a little silly for baring his sweat glistening chest in front of them both.

"Yoshiaki...good morning. Little crane." He smiled her way and she smiled back as if everything as normal.

"I heard all about the little oracle being cooped up inside this castle. It's no good for a beautiful bird such as this to be caged inside all day! How about you come over and visit my castle, hm sweetie? I've got lots of snacks and goodies for you~"

Ieyasu sent a death glare Mogami's way.

"Oh please! Can I, Mister Tokugawa?" She begged with her hands together and head bowed.

He sighed wiping his chest off with the towel. "Alright, but I'm sending Tadakatsu to go along with you."

"Yay!" Tsuruhime jumped up and hugged Ieyasu jumping excitedly.

He turned a little red finally getting some affection from the cute girl.

She sniffed the air by Ieyasu and pulled away holding her nose.

"Phew! Ieyasu, you should really take a bath! Hee hee!" She skipped away with Mogami and Tadakatsu in tow.

Angrily, Ieyasu threw down his towel.

He failed once again at attracting any positive attention from the oracle.

"Damnit!"


	2. Chapter 2

Ieyasu walked silently through his home town with a frown on his face as he thought to himself. Tsuruhime had run off with the sneaky weasel Yoshiaki. It was enough that she went with him without question, but now it was gettign late in the day and he began to worry. He was going out to bring her back home. He came upon the small inn Yoshiaki was staying in. Ieyasu thought it was odd that a lord would stay in a cheap inn, but who was he to judge? Sighing heavily, Ieyasu scratched the back of his head and entered the inn with a small piece of paper in hand that had the name of the hotel scribbled on it with the room number.

He came to the door, room no.9 and he knocked. No response. He knocked again, louder this time and still nothing. He scratched his head wondering if they were out and maybe on their way back to the castle. He turned away walking down the hall to leave.

"Uah! No! Not there!"

"Come now, darling~ Everything will be fine! Uncle Mogami will fix it!"

"No! Get away!"

Ieyasu heard a struggle and heard a loud scream.

"AHHHH!"

He panicked recognizing Yoshiaki and Tsuruhime's voices coming from another room.

Without thinking twice, Ieyasu hurtled through the door angrily.

"Get away from her!" He shouted ready to punch Yoshiaki.

Tsuruhime looked up surprised to see Ieyasu, Yoshiaki standing next to her trying to put a ridiculous amount of makeup on her face.

They stood there quit for a moment before Ieyasu questioned them.

"What..happened?"

"...he poked me in the eye with that stick thing!" Tsuruhime's eyes were all watery, the make up dripping down her face as she sniffled.

Yoshiaki gritted his teeth.

"OH!Now look what you've done! She's an even bigger mess than before! And little miss, it is a brush!Hmph!" Yoshiaki went back to complaining and ranting even as Ieyasu picked Tsuruhime up in his arms.

"We're leaving!"

"No!You can't leave without a finished face of makeup my dear!" Yoshiaki stumbled after them.

Far passed irritated, Ieyasu turned to yell right at the gentlemanly lord.

"She's just fine the way she is! She's beautiful without it!"

Tsuruhime gasped looking at Ieyasu.

He blushed hard looking away from her.

"A-ah, let's get going!" Ieyasu put the crane on his back, too embarrassed to face her the whole walk back home.

Yoshiaki fanned himself chuckling. "Oh my! It look's like the young Tokugawa lord has his eyes set on someone~ my, how very _interesting!_Ohohohohoho!"

* * *

Ieyasu sat meditating outside that evening. He cursed himself for letting his feelings show so carelessly.

After they returned to the castle, Tsuruhime left him to go wash up ans he had not seen her since.

He angrily punched the ground at his feet, his feelings all tangled in the beak of that crane.

"Ieyasu." A commanding voice called out his name and he looked behind him seeing Magoichi had returned.

"Magoichi..I wasn't expecting to see you." He rose to his feet.

"Don't act so happy to see me." She crossed her arms with an attitude.

Ieyasu only chuckled.

"Anyways, I have some important news. They say Mitsunari is headed this way. Have you heard anything about that?"

Ieyasu blinked and turned serious.

"No..I had no idea. Where is he now?"

Magoichi looked out at the sunset. "I heard he's teamed up with Yukimura and intends to make his way here. That's all I know."

"I see..." Ieyasu said quietly thinking of his enemy.

"You seem like there's something else on your mind. Could it be, that girl?" Magoichi teased.

"Ah..haha...funny you should say that. Yes, she is on my mind."

"She still hasn't noticed you, has she?" Magoichi shook her head.

"Well, I'm not sure if 'noticed' is the right word..."

Magoichi turned away. "Times running out, Tokugawa." She said sternly. "Another man is moving in on her."

Ieyasu turned to her nearly jumping up.

"What!? Who!? Don't tell me it's Masamune!" Ieyasu hoped it wasn't the Oshuu lord known for his womanizing ways.

"No, you've got it all wrong. It's that ninja from the Hojo clan. Remember?"

"Ninja...?Hm...oh..OH. Him?! He doesn't even talk! How could she even like him!? Argh!" Ieyasu pulled at his hair and pacing the grounds.

Magoichi shook her head. "You really don't know women, do you? He's mysterious that way... some women like that."

Ieyasu frowned at the ground defeated.

"There's something else too."

He looked back at the gun wielding warrior.

"That ninja apparently saved her life, and she's got it in her head that they're meant to be together." She laughed into her hand. "I'm sorry. It's just funny. She's just a little smitten, but who knows what Kotaro is thinking."

With that, she walked away leaving Ieyasu to think by himself.

* * *

Ieyasu returned inside the castle seeing Masamune talking with Kojuro, both relaxing in their yukata and drinking tea.

"Well well, look who finally showed!"

Ieyasu smirked lightly at the one eyed dragon.

Kojuro offered him a cup of tea and to take a seat next to his lord and he greatly accepted.

"Did I miss something?" Ieyasu asked concerned.

"Hah! You have missed quite a bit. You know that Ishida son of a bitch is headed this way, right? Well... I think we should devise some sort a scheme to block his way. Just as soon as our other guest arrives." Masamune glanced at the empty seat across from Ieyasu.

The golden clad man heard a bubbly voice coming from down the hall catching all of his attention. He expected to see Tsuruhime, but the one who came out was a tall figure dressed in full ninja garb.

"There's Fuuma. Come, sit down with us."

Fuuma nodded and took the empty seat. Tsuruhime soon glided in following the ninja, a full blush on her face and a heavy sigh escaping her lips.

"So, you got the details?" Masamune asked the silent mercenary.

The ninja dug in his pocket retrieving a letter for Ieyasu.

Calmly, he opened it realizing it was from another ninja who was passing along information to Kotaro about Mitsunari's movements.

He passed it to Date and glanced at Tsuruhime who hung all over Kotaro giddily saying small cute things about him. Ieyasu's eye twitched in annoyance. He already hated him.

Masamune saw the hateful glare Ieyasu threw the ninja's way, but the other seemed oblivious.

Their little meeting lasted about an hour and he watched Tsuruhime depart with Kotaro, Ieyasu giving him a jealous look.

"So kid. What's eatin' you?" Masamune punch Ieyasu's shoulder in a friendly manner.

Ieyasu rubbed his shoulder trying to be discrete about watching Tsuruhime and Kotaro who headed to the balcony.

"Nothing...I'm just..."

"In love?" Masamune grinned.

"I-I didn't say that!" Ieyasu blushed and waved his hand dismissively.

"You gonna make your move or what? I know that ninja won't...you think she might be up for a ride on this dragon?"Masamune scratched his chin.

Ieyasu tightened his fist into a ball at his side. His back was towards the balcony. He didn't realize the little crane had crept closer to listen in on their conversation. She stood behind the sheer curtain and waited hoping to hear something about her brave ninja.

Masamune looked at Ieyasu noticing his face turning red with anger.

"Don't you even think about it...!" Ieyasu whispered. The dragon smirked seeing Tsuruhime was listening.

"Yep. I'd say you are."

"I'm what?" Ieyasu quirked an eyebrow.

"You care about Tsuruhime...don't you?" Masamune looked at him matter of factually.

"..yes. Very much so." Ieyasu sighed relaxing his hands.

"Hahaha...I feel sorry for you, man. But anyways, good luck with all that!" Masamune patted him on the back and walked away retuning to his room for the night.

Ieyasu watched him leave and sighed looking down at his hands and glanced back over to the balcony seeing Tsuruhime staring right at him. She gasped and blushed turning away quickly. She blinked looking for Kotaro but saw no sight of him and her adrenaline rose in her chest. Ieyasu approached her.

"Tsuruhime...?"

"OH! Hi, Ieyasu!"She sweated a little feeling stupid and scratched her head nervously.

She looked at Ieyasu seeing such a solemn look upon his face.

"Did you..by chance hear what we were talking about?" Ieyasu knew she did, he just wanted to hear her say it.

"Oh, little old me? No, nope."She crossed her arms negatively. "I didn't hear anything at all!" She shook her head emphatically.

"I see." Ieyasu looked at her with a pained expression.

"Well! I better get to bed! Ahahahahaa!" She walked mechanically towards the hallway.

"Tsuruhime." Ieyasu called to her.

She stopped and looked back at him. "Yes?"

"Kotaro Fuuma...what is he to you?"


End file.
